The Whisperer OLD VERSION
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Brock Lovett calls upon a young woman to do a study of the Titanic with him. The young woman is Sabrina MacAlister an Irish-American who is a ghost whisperer or medium as people liked to call her. The rest of the summary is inside.
1. The Woman that Can Hear Ghosts

The Whisperer

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Brock Lovett calls upon a young woman to do a study of the Titanic with him. The young woman is Sabrina MacAlister an Irish-American who is a ghost whisperer or medium as people liked to call her. Brock wants to use her to see if there are still truly ghosts on the Atlantic from the Titanic. What she didn't expect was to meet Thomas Andrews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. I only own Sabrina MacAlister.

Chapter 1

The Woman that Can Hear Ghosts

1994

Sabrina MacAlister is 25 years old and is a medium meaning that she could talk to ghosts when they were around her. A gift that sometimes she wish she didn't have. She had done work from all around the world and helped people get some peace of mind. She also had another gift that she never had the chance to use except for once and that was bringing someone back to life by giving a little bit of her energy to help them live again. She was able to get some of them to cross over when they had felt at ease that their lives were now completed.

She had just gotten off of work helping another ghost pass onto the other side. She was tired from the long day of work and was just wanting to relax from the day, but that wasn't to happen. The phone rang off of the hook. She groaned and got up off of her chair that she was sitting on. She walked over to her phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Is this Sabrina MacAlister?" Asked a male voice on the other line of the phone.

"Yes, this is she." She said tiredly. "Who is this?"

"Hello I am Brock Lovett."

She smiled when she heard the name. "You are the one that is going under water to the Titanic to see what you can bring up to the surface am I correct." She said, not even knowing that had been on the television. One thing that she enjoyed was that she could foresee a few things before they happened at least what happened to her anyways.

"Yes, mam that would be me. We are hunting for a medium to be on this mission and we were wondering if you would fill the spot."

She smiled. "Well Mr. Lovett I would love to help with that."

"Can you get here tomorrow?"

"I am sure that I can get there. Tomorrow won't be a problem."

"Will you be willing to go under water with us?"

She blinked a few times when she heard that. "You mean in the subs?"

"Yes, mam."

She smiled. "I sure can. I will be there tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you Miss MacAlister you are a lifesaver."

She laughed lightly. "Just wait until the fun begins."

"I know. Have a good evening Miss MacAlister."

"You too Mr. Lovett."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said as she hung up the phone. She let out a sigh. _"Why the hell did I agree to that? This is going to be the hardest damn job that I'll ever be on. So much hurt and pain. All those poor lost souls. Damn it all to hell. Now I really wish I didn't except this. I hope that this isn't going to cause me to turn into a crying basket case." _She thought to herself as she began to pack for the trip. She made sure that she had enough clothes for the trip which this time was going to be for two weeks. She braided her long white blond hair back to keep it out of her pale blue eyes. She made sure that she had everything that she needed. She let out a tired sigh. "Mr. Lovett better appreciate this. I don't just do this for anyone." She muttered to herself as she crawled into her bed to get some much needed sleep.

The next morning her alarm went off and she rolled out of bed. She untied her white blond hair and walked into the bathroom. She got a quick shower and blow dried her hair and styled it into a bun and put two hair chopsticks to hold it into place. She changed into a black button up top that had short sleeves and a pair of black jeans. She slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. She went back to her room and grabbed her suitcase and headed to her car.

She got into her car and headed to the airport where they normally kept her car when she went on long trips. She got onto a helicopter and was on her way to AKADEMIK MISTISLAV KELDYSH a Russian research ship.

"Miss MacAlister we are here." Said the guy that was flying the helicopter.

Sabrina stood up and grabbed her suitcase. She carefully got off the helicopter her bangs whipping around in the wind that was caused by the copter.

Brock walked up to her. "Miss MacAlister so nice to finally meet you in person." He said shaking her hand.

"You must be Brock Lovett." She said with a smile.

"Come with me Miss MacAlister." He said leading her to a place where it was more quiet so they could hear each other. He introduced her to the crew of the ship that she was on.

"You know Mr. Lovett..."

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You didn't have to introduce me to the crew. I knew who they were before I got onto the helicopter."

"How is that possible?" He asked her surprised.

Sabrina let out a sigh. "That is one of my many gifts." She said looking at him. "When are we going on the first dive?" She asked looking at him.

"This afternoon." He said looking at her.

Sabrina nodded her head. "Alright. Did you bring anything up from the wreckage yet?"

"Yes, we did."

"I would like to see them." Sabrina said quietly.

"Yes, Miss MacAlister." He said, with a smile. "First let's get your things into your room."

Sabrina nodded her head. "I will take them there by myself I already know where my room is. I will be right back." She said as she walked to her room to put her things away. She placed the suitcase on her bed and she walked back to where she left Brock. "Lead the way to the room where the artifacts are." She said calmly.

"Right follow me." He said leading her to the room where they cleaned the artifacts. He held the door open for her to allow her inside of the room.

Sabrina went into the room and saw some of the artifacts that they found. She took a deep breath. "You do know if you want to know if the items are important I am going to have to hold them." She said softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"An ability that I have of being a medium. I can touch it and tell you if it belonged to one of the lost souls." She explained to him.

"Oh..." He said. He felt really stupid for not knowing that about some mediums. He then realized that he got one of the best mediums in the world that had helped thousands of people with ghosts.

Sabrina picked up an artifact that was a comb that belonged to someone on the ship. She closed her eyes. Memories from the comb flashed in front of her eyes. The person who owned it. She automatically dropped it and collapsed to her knees.

"What is it?" Brock asked her.

"I can't do this right now." She said softly getting up off of her knees.

"What did you see?"

Sabrina swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "Trust me... who owned that comb you don't want to know how the died on the Titanic." She said softly.

Brock nodded his head.

"I'll be ready when we go under. I just need time to regroup myself." She said with a small smile. She left the room. She knew that it wasn't going to be possible for her to regroup herself after what she saw. She would have to try again tomorrow with the item that she touched. She sat in her room and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

7 months later

In one of the little subs Sabrina was looking out the window at the fallen Titanic. She over time had gotten use to hearing the screaming souls who had died on the Titanic. She had felt bad and had gotten sick on each trip that she had been on for the first six months. Now into the seventh month it wasn't as bad as any of the other times that she had been down.

"Miss MacAlister we are going to use the Snoop Machine. Do you want to watch the screen?" Asked Brock.

Sabrina carefully got up as a man with curly blond hair was working the machine. "What room are we in this time? Never mind don't answer that." She said closing her eyes for a moment. "We are in Thomas Andrews room aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Brock said, knowing fully well enough what her gifts were.

Sabrina looked at the screen carefully. "All be god damned." She said pointing at the screen. "If I ain't mistaken those might be the blueprints for the ship." She said softly.

Brock looked at her in shock.

That day they had gotten a roll of papers which Sabrina had said were the blueprints for the ship and a few things that belonged to Thomas Andrews. They arrived back up onto the surface once again to look over the items that they got this time.

Sabrina had opted out of cleaning the items because she felt three new ghosts aboard the ship. She walked out onto the deck and it was midnight while everyone else was asleep. She saw the Captain of the ship. "Captain Edward Smith." She said softly.

Edward turned his head to see Sabrina standing there. "You can see me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Are you dead?" He asked looking at the white blond haired Irish-American woman.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I am not dead Captain Smith." She said softly.

"How can you see me and no one else can?"

"A lot of people won't be able to see you." She explained. "I only can see because I am a medium."

"A medium?" He asked confused.

Sabrina let out a sigh and slowly began to explain what a medium was to him. She lightly touched his cold shoulder.

"Mediums can touch ghost?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Only few can." She said softly. "I am one that can." She took a deep breath. "If you want me to I can send you onto the afterlife."

"The afterlife?"

"Do you want to go to heaven?"

Edward nodded his head. "How long have you been sending ghosts to heaven from the Titanic?"

Sabrina looked up into his blue eyes. Her eyes matched his own. "For the last six months." She said to him. "You will be the 400th one I've sent in the last six months. Some decide to wait to find out what they have unfinished in life. I still have seven on board that are figuring out what is unfinished in their lives. Are you one that has unfinished business?"

"How do I know if I have unfinished business?" He asked her confused.

Sabrina closed her eyes. "Give me your hand." She said softly.

Edward did what she had asked him too.

"A full life was lived. You did what you loved. You were truly happy with your wife and daughter..." Sabrina took a deep breath. "You are ready to move on." She said opening her eyes.

Edward looked at her. "What of my wife and child?"

"They lived full lives." Sabrina said softly.

"Thank you."

Sabrina smiled a small sad smile. She let go of his hand. She backed away from him.

"Captain Smith..." Said a man with an Irish accent.

"Mr. Andrews..."

Sabrina whirled around and looked into the eyes of Thomas Andrews.

"Captain Smith what is going on?" He asked the Captain of the Titanic.

"She is sending me to heaven. I don't have any unfinished business here." He said softly.

"Are you ready Captain Smith?" She asked softly a hint of an Irish accent was there even though she was an Irish-American.

"Yes... but before I go can I have your name?" He asked her for the final request before he went to heaven to be with the others.

"My name?" She said softly. "My name is Sabrina MacAlister."

Edward nodded his head. "Thank you."

Sabrina nodded her head. She closed her eyes and with a wave of her hand a bright light appeared. She opened her eyes. "They are waiting for you." She said softly.

"Who?"

"The ones I have sent before you. All the ones that have died on the Titanic I have sent are waiting. Go." She said softly.

Edward nodded his head. "I hope to see you there soon Mr. Andrews."

Thomas nodded his head. He watched Captain Smith go into the bright light and disappeared.

Sabrina chocked back a sob and collapsed to her knees. She was tired from the sending.

Thomas looked at her in confusion. "What are you?"

Sabrina looked up at him. Her pale blue eyes locking onto his light brown eyes. "What do you mean what am I?"

"How could you send someone. No normal human can see the dead."

Sabrina shook her head. "I am a medium."

Thomas kneeled down next to her. "You're tired. You should rest." He said standing up.

"Rest is for the weary." She said standing up slowly only to wobble a bit before collapsing again.

Thomas caught her before she fell. He was surprised. "How can I touch you?"

"I am a special medium. There is probably only 20 who are a live in this day in age that can touch ghosts." She said tiredly.

"You're exhausted. You should rest. We will talk in the morning. I want to know how it is that I am here and not where I was before." He said to her.

"Right." She said softly.

"Tell me how to get to your room."

Sabrina slowly walked with him to her room. Once she got to her room she grabbed a few items and disappeared into the bathroom changing into her night clothes. She came out revealing a tattoo on her ankle. She got into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Thomas didn't say a word when he saw a purple rose tattoo on her left ankle. He would ask her later what year it was. He watched her drift off to sleep. He looked at the photos that Sabrina had in her room.

There was a picture of her leaning against a rail at a school building which was a college that she went to when she was a few years younger then what she was now. The picture next to it was a picture of what he took a guess were her parents and next to that which he took a guess was her grand parents. He noticed a picture that looked familiar to him. He saw that it was a couple with a 10 year old son with them which looked like the grandfather in the picture that was next to this one. He knew those people.

"I see you met my great granddaughter." Said a male voice.

Thomas turned around in shock. "Robbie MacAlister?"

Robbie nodded his head. "Yes, it's been a while old friend." He said with a thick Irish accent.

"This is your great granddaughter?"

Robbie nodded his head again. "Yes, she is." He smiled as he looked down at her. "She has a special gift. I saw that she sent the Captain tonight and saw you bring her in here."

Thomas looked at the fellow Irishman. "What do you think of your great granddaughter having such a gift?"

Robbie shrugged his shoulders. "I think it is an amazing gift to have, but she is haunted by it."

Thomas looked confused. "What do you mean by she is haunted by it?"

"How old do you think she is just by looking at her?" Robbie asked looking back at his great granddaughter.

"She looks 35..." Thomas said looking at the 25 year old woman.

Robbie shook his head. "That's where you would be wrong."

Thomas looked over at him in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"She looks 35 when she really is 25 years old. Having this gift makes it hard on her. She's aged drastically when she came out here. With her being a medium and all the tragic deaths on the Titanic has aged her." He said as he looked down sadly at her. He saw her brows furrowing. He let out a sigh. "I wish she didn't come out here." He said softly. "I know she is doing good for us, but she is doing harm to herself being out here."

"How long have you been on this ship then?"

"A good three months." He said softly. "I don't want to leave her. I want to make sure that she makes it through this alright before she sends me."

Thomas looked at the 25 year old again. "How can she tell if the spirit is ready to leave this world?"

"She can tell by one touch of the hand. If you have unfinished business you have to figure it out and then once you do she can send you." Robbie explained.

Sabrina shot up screaming scaring the two of them. Sweat drenched her pale form.

"Brina..." Robbie said, softly to his great granddaughter.

Sabrina hunched her body over taking deep breaths. "I am fine great grand da." She said softly a thicker Irish accent was evident in her voice.

"You had another nightmare of the Titanic didn't you?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "When don't I?"

Robbie shook his head. "You should leave the ship for a few days... get some real sleep."

"Mr. Lovett needs me here great grand da. This is the only job that I have until it is finished."

"What do you have to gain from this?" Thomas asked her.

"What do I have to gain? Nothing. I have nothing to lose either. I just want to help put them to rest." She said softly. "It's what I do."

Thomas didn't say a word.

Sabrina looked at her clock and let out a sigh. "I need to get back to sleep."

"We will leave you lassie for you to get some rest." Said Robbie as he put his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

Sabrina smiled.

"Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow sometime. Good night." Robbie said disappearing along with Thomas in a puff of smoke.

Sabrina laid back down on the bed and tried to get back to sleep maybe this would get easier for her, but she highly doubted that one.

This is the end of Chapter 1 of The Whisperer. Please review to tell me what you think of it.


	2. Back Down to the Titanic

ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337- Yes, I am glad you find it interesting. I hope you like this next chapter.

Shalmarrose- I am glad that you like that. I hope you like this next chapter.

Liz-04 – I am glad that you like it. I hope you like this next chapter.

Nette0602- I hope you like this next chapter.

Authoress Note: This was probably the hardest chapter that I have challenged myself with. Since this story is a little bit out of my element with my original character Sabrina. This chapter will most likely have a lot of information in it. Information that will be important to get more of a background of Sabrina. Any who on word with chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Back Down to the Titanic

The next morning Sabrina woke up and changed her clothes. She put on a brown tank top that had a metal ring on it and a pair of fade wash blue jeans. She slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and headed out of her room. She saw her great grandfather talking in the hallway with Thomas Andrews the creator of the Titanic. She let out a sigh and walked past them. She was too tired to talk to them. Normally she didn't talk to ghosts until after a dive which they had another one scheduled that day.

"Why did she just walk right past us?" Thomas asked Robbie.

Robbie let out a sigh. "It is how she works." He said thickly. "She doesn't talk to a ghosts until she is ready to. She just woke up not that long ago so she isn't awake enough to talk to us." Robbie moved down the hallway to the room where Sabrina was going.

Thomas followed him.

"Mr. Lovett... Mr. Bodine." She said softly.

"You sound like you didn't get any sleep Miss MacAlister." Brock said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

She sat down and began to slowly eat her breakfast. "Maybe because that is because I didn't." She said as she tucked a few strands of white blond hair behind her ear. She looked at the two ghosts that came into the room.

"Are you ready to go back under the water again?" Lewis asked her.

"When am I not ready to go under the water? This is probably one of the worst tragedies in history and I keep going underwater and you see me freak out each and every time." She said as she took a sip of her black coffee.

"Lewis be nice to her. She is only here to help us out." Brock said as he took a sip of his coffee as well. "She is trying her best to not allow her hind sight get on her nerves."

Thomas looked at Robbie. "They are going down to her?"

Robbie nodded his head. "Yes, lad."

"I want to go down and see her."

"Trust me you don't want to lad." Robbie said softly.

"Why wouldn't I want to go and see her? The Titanic is everything to me."

"Aye and when you see her you ain't going to like what you are going to see."

"You've seen her?" Thomas said narrowing his eyes at Robbie.

"Aye. She is just a ghost ship now."

"I want to see her still."

Robbie let out a sigh. "There's no way that I am going to talk you out of this am I?"

Thomas shook his head.

"We will get on when Brina gets in the vessel and we will go down and see her. Don't say anything to Brina when we get down there though. She will be reliving our lives."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked confused.

"She relives out our last moments on the ship. She gets scared every time."

Sabrina's eyes narrowed sharply at her great grandfather.

Robbie remained quiet for a few moments. "She doesn't like me talking about it."

Sabrina finished her breakfast and looked at Brock. "Mr. Lovett let me know when the vessels are ready and I will be ready."

"You are going to write in that book of yours aren't you?" Brock asked her.

Sabrina got up and nodded her head. "Yes," She said as she took her bowl to the sink and washed it out. She poured another cup of coffee. "It won't finish itself if I don't write in it now would it?"

"I suppose it wouldn't."

She nodded her head and went back towards her room.

Robbie looked at Thomas. "I wouldn't follow her."

Thomas looked at him. "How did you know I was going to follow her?"

"I know that look lad. You want to know what happened and she is the only person that knows what happened to the Titanic." Robbie shook his head. "She won't tell lad. She is like an iron lock. She won't open unless she is ready to."

Thomas looked at her and watched her go into her room. "She won't tell us what happened?"

"No, she is afraid to."

"Why?"

Robbie sighed. "She is afraid if she told that the remaining spirits that are down there are going to remain on earth. She bound herself to her gift to help ghosts in need not to allow them to suffer every day. We can go in and watch her. She won't hear us."

"Why won't she hear us?"

"She listens to music when she writes. You'll see when we go in."

Thomas followed Robbie into Sabrina's room that was aboard this boat. Thomas saw Sabrina sitting down on a chair, her white blond hair was tied back into a ponytail and in her ears were a pair of ear buds, on the desk there sat a cd player that the ear buds were hooked to. Her cup of coffee sat on the desk and so did a book. Papers were strewn over her desk sloppily written down notes and reminders. She was busy writing in the book with a pencil which she would later type up onto the computer that sat on the desk as well.

Sabrina mumbled something as she reached for her cup of coffee and took a sip of it. She placed it down and began to read over what she had written in the past making changes if she needed to the book.

_The Titanic one of the most glorious ships of our time. Sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean April 15, 1912 taking 1500 souls with her to the bottom. She now remains in a watery grave where no human alive can reach her. No one has been able to find the Titanic until September 1, 1985._

_Researchers haven't found a safe way for human life to go down until two years or so ago. Now Brock Lovett and a crew have been going down for the past year ex  
excavating the wreckage trying to find if there is any human remains among other things. _

_Recently they hired me, Sabrina MacAlister an Irish-American medium to come along on this journey. I got a call on February 5, 1994 to come aboard and go down with them to see if there are any spirits left on the once glorious ship. I agreed. I didn't know what I was agreeing to when I signed on. I would soon find out the day that I boarded their research ship on February 6th. _

Sabrina stopped reading and shook her head. She was going to have to close that book since no one was going to be reading about their trips down to the ship. What people were more interested in was the story of how the Titanic sunk and what had happened to all of those people that died and were never recovered. She picked up another book and opened it. She hadn't even started it yet. She closed her eyes and began to write.

_What Really Happened to The Titanic_

_Relived through the eyes of medium Sabrina MacAlister_

Sabrina sighed and took a deep breath closing her eyes to write.

Thomas looked at Robbie. "She doesn't want anyone to see this story does she?"

"The one she is writing now?" Robbie asked.

Thomas nodded his head.

"No, she doesn't not with what she sees through our eyes when the ship went down. She has been reliving it for the last seven months and has never sat down to write what had happened to us."

Thomas watched her write on a crisp white page.

_Prologue_

_Titanic was called the ship of dreams and she was. To all of those who had boarded her. It was one of the best creations of the time. On April 10, 1912 she was boarded with 2223 men, women, and children. People wonder how they lived on the Titanic and now someone has the answers. _

_I Sabrina MacAlister great granddaughter of Irishman Robbie MacAlister who was one of the 2223 people who were aboard the Titanic and a medium will now be able to tell everyone around the world what had happened to the Titanic during her final moments. Sometimes history is best to be left alone, but then again that isn't why I am here. I am here to tell the story to say that besides this ship being a wreckage and a belly full of treasures that people want to bring up from it's watery grave. _

_I want to prove that even though she is in a watery grave. I want to show that Titanic was not only a ship, but she was a ship that had lived. _

_I was contacted by a man by the name of Brock Lovett on February 5, 1994 in my home of Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. He had called me because I am one of the best mediums around that could see the past clearer then any other mediums that were out there. I was more in tuned to my gifts then others. _

_On February 6, 1994 I loaded up and headed out on this adventure. I had no idea what it was bringing me to. I knew deep in my mind that I was going to be witnessing one of the greatest finds since it was found in 1985 almost nine years prior to when I boarded the little research ship that Brock Lovett and his crew were on. _

_Now that I have been on this research ship for the past seven months past the 82 anniversary of the sinking of this once great ship. Now I sit and write this story about a ships final moments even though it pains my soul and heart to write about their last moments alive as well knowing what had happened to my grandfather when he was ten years old aboard the Titanic along with his wife who was eight at the time on the Titanic. It hurts to write what happened to my great grandfather who had died on the ship. _

_So now here is the story through my eyes seeing what had happened in the past of the once beautiful and notorious ship the RMS Titanic and her final moments of being on the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. This is a tearful story so I suggest you have a box of tissues beside you. I know I have mine. I hope you all enjoy reading about this once glorious ship._

_Sabrina Beth MacAlister_

There was a knock on the door.

Sabrina shut her cd player off and closed her book putting it underneath the other book that she wrote. She carefully got up and wiped the tears that had fallen down onto her cheeks. She went to the door and looked at Brock.

"We are getting the vessels ready now." He said softly to her.

"Thank you Brock. I'll be out in a few moments." She said with a smile.

"Alright." He left her.

She turned and faced the two ghosts. "Great grand da are you going down again?"

Robbie nodded his head. "Yes, Brina. I am."

Sabrina turned her light pale blue eyes to Thomas. "Are you going to?"

Thomas nodded his head.

She let out a sigh. "Your heart is going to break when you see her." She said softly.

"I know, but can a dead heart break?" Thomas asked her.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." She grabbed something that she was going to need later. Even with her mind crisp and could remember everything that she saw she didn't want to not record her voice. She put the recording device in her back pocket. "Come on." She said as she pulled her hair tie out of her hair allowing her white blond hair fall perfectly back into place. Sabrina walked out onto the deck.

Thomas and Robbie were right behind her.

She got onto the first vessel while Brock was in the other one. She took her spot by the window. "When ever you are ready." She said looking at the guy that ran this machine.

The guy nodded his head.

The two ghosts had snuck onto the vessel.

"September 6, 1994 10:50 AM. Sabrina MacAlister. We are diving down to see the Titanic's resting place." She turned off the voice recorder.

The two vessels went down into the water.

"Sabrina can you hear me alright? Over?" Brock's voice came through the intercom that was attached onto her pants.

She pulled the mic and brought it up to her pale lips. "Ten four Mr. Lovett I hear you loud and clear."

"We are going to park the same place we did last time."

"Ten four." Sabrina looked out the window of the vessel and noticed that Thomas Andrews was staring at her. She gave him the do you mind look.

Thomas's eyes adverted to the window looking out to see if he could spot his creation on the bottom of the dark ocean. He saw the only light was coming from what they were traveling in.

"Be prepared for what you see lad." Said Robbie looking out his own window.

"Come left a little. She's right in front of us, eighteen meters. Fifteen. Thirteen... you should see her." Sabrina said to the person that was manning the sub.

"Do you see it Miss?"

Sabrina's eyes focused on the ocean. "There she is." Sabrina said. She looked at the person manning. "Park where we did yesterday." She said looking at him.

The man nodded his head. "Right Miss MacAlister."

Sabrina's eyes went back to what she saw. The Titanic or what was left of her really. She looks at the rusticles draping over it like mutated Spanish moss. Her eyes were glazed over with sadness as she looked at the once glorious ship.

Thomas's eyes went wide with what he saw. He felt tears prick his eyes. His creation looked like this now.

Robbie looked concerned over at his great granddaughter.

Her intercom still on and so was Brock's they could hear everything that was going on each vessel.

"It still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above." Brock's voice rang through.

Sabrina scoffed. "You are so full of shit lad." She said, rolling her eyes. Her eyes locking back onto the ship before them. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Thomas staring at her like she had grown two heads. She shook her head and stared back at the ship. Her eyes glazing over again as if she was sleeping with her eyes open. Her breathing wasn't steady.

"Just watch what happens. You are seeing her at work." Robbie said softly to Thomas.

Thomas looked at him confused wondering what that had meant.

Screams filled Sabrina's sensitive ears. Her hands went up to her ears covering them trying to block out the sound that she was hearing from the ship. Tears came to her eyes.

Thomas looked confused at watching Sabrina. "What's happening to her?"

"She's getting flashbacks."

"Flashbacks of what?"

"When she sunk." Robbie said sadly.

"**Women and children only!" **

Sabrina closed her eyes trying to choke back her tears. Visions of what happened to the people on the Titanic came flooding to her mind.

**Thomas Andrews was running on one of the decks. "Put on your life vests please." He told a woman who wasn't wearing her's yet.**

**The woman put hers on slowly.**

Sabrina slumped forward and fell off of the chair collapsing to the hard floors of the sub. Too many memories had come flooding back to her at once. Her mind couldn't take it.

"Boss MIC 1 has to go up." Said the guy running the ship.

"What happened Vlad?" Brock's concerned voice came through the silent room.

"Miss MacAlister fainted. She hit her head pretty hard."

"Take her back up. We will be up shortly."

"Roger that." Vlad had shut off the connection and began to bring the sub back up to the surface.

Thomas looked concerned at the young woman that was crumpled up on the floor. He looked at Robbie. "Does this happen often?"

Robbie shook his head. "No, this is the first time that it has happened."

Thomas looked shocked. "You're lying."

Robbie shook his head again. "No, I am not lying. This is the only time that it has happened." He said softly.

A hour later

Brock carefully picked up Sabrina and carried her to her room. "We need the medic to check Miss MacAlister out." He told one of the crew members.

"Right Boss." Said a female worker.

Brock carefully placed her on the bed.

"Damn boss we are going to have to send her away for a few days." Said Lewis said looking at Brock.

"I know Lewis. I didn't think that this would happen." He said softly.

"None of us knew that she was going to faint. She should have told us if it was building too much on her."

The doctor came into the room to check on her. He checked her head. He shook his head. "She has a concussion." He shook her awake to make sure that she didn't die on them.

"Damn what the hell happened?" Sabrina asked holding onto her head.

"You got a concussion." Brock said looking at her. "Why didn't you tell us that you were having a hard time?"

"It's fine Mr. Lovett."

"No it's not Miss MacAlister. You could've hurt yourself badly."

Sabrina let out a sigh. "I know."

"I am going to order you to take a few days off. No writing the story of the Titanic, no going on the dives, no touching the artifacts. Just relax."

Sabrina nodded her head. "Fine." She said softly.

"Good. I will come by to check on you later."

I shook my head. "You don't have to."

"Your ghost pals are here?"

Sabrina nodded her head. "Yes, I am sure that they will keep me awake Mr. Lovett."

"If you say so Miss MacAlister." Brock said leaving the room.

Sabrina sat there holding onto her head.

"You could've done more damage to your head then a little bit Brina."

Sabrina looked at her Great Grandfather Robbie. "I know."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It's all part of the job."

"A job where you get yourself killed?" Thomas said to her.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, this job is fairly important." She said as she held onto her head.

"It may be important, but not if you end up fainting." Thomas began to say.

"You know nothing!" She barked. "No one knows what it is like to be a medium." She said as she looked away. "Being a medium is fucking hell."

Thomas's eyes went wide. He had never heard a woman curse like this one did.

Robbie shook his head. "You'll get use to it Mr. Andrews."

Sabrina shook her head. "Not use to hearing a woman curse." She inquired.

Thomas nodded his head. "Yes..."

"Like he said you'll get use to it." She held out her hand.

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

Robbie pushed him forward a little bit. "Give her your hand."

Thomas looked more confused.

"Do you remember what I told you? She can touch your hand and tell you if you are ready to move on."

Thomas put his hand in hers.

Sabrina closed her eyes as if she was getting a memory. She shook her head sadly. "You aren't ready to move on. I can't send you." She said opening her eyes and releasing his hand.

Thomas didn't know what to say.

Sabrina carefully got up. "You looked distraut when you saw your beloved ship look like that."

"How long has it been?" He asked softly. He didn't hear what Sabrina had said when she was recording her voice earlier.

"82 years now." She said softly as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

Thomas walked over to her and looked at the few pictures that he was looking at the night before. "Those pictures..."

She looked up at them. "Oh yes... what about them?" She asked looking over at him.

"The ones with you in them where are they taken?" He asked her softly.

She carefully picked up the photograph that had her in a hoody and jeans leaning against the rail was a college picture that was taken of her when she first started college. Her hair was tiger lily orange. "When I went to college." She said softly.

"What school did you go to?"

"An art school."

"An art school? I thought they wouldn't allow women in school?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I took art classes there." She said looking up at him. She pulled out a book that had sketches drawn from memory.

Thomas carefully took the book, but it fell through his hands.

Sabrina picked it up. "You haven't quite figured out how to hold things. You can only touch me and that's the only thing that you know you can touch now. You'll get the hang of it." She said softly. She carefully opened the book to show him a picture.

"This is from memory?" He asked looking at the picture. He noticed that it was of him working on the blueprints for the very ship he had died on. "How did you?" He asked.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "I really have no clue. I don't know why I had this memory." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean you don't know why you had this memory. This is of me making the Titanic's blueprints."

"I don't know why I had it. When I had it, it was like I was standing there watching you make the blueprints for her." She said softly. "I wish I knew."

Robbie looked at his great granddaughter. "I am sure you'll figure it out Brina."

Thomas looked at the date. "This was drawn today."

"Yes... I drew the picture this morning after the two of you left." She said softly.

"You didn't go back to bed." Robbie said.

Sabrina shook her head. "I couldn't." She said softly. "Not with a picture so vivid in my mind."

Robbie let out a sigh. "I understand."

Sabrina closed the art book and placed it on her desk. She rubbed her temples.

"You should try to sleep."

"Can't."

Robbie raised an eye brow.

"Concussions + sleep = I am shit out of luck meaning I could die." She said looking at him.

Robbie let out a sigh. "You've had a concussion before?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I won't be able to sleep for 12 hours."

"Mr. Andrews and I can keep you awake." Robbie said.

Sabrina nodded her head. "OK." She said softly.

That is the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	3. The Woman Who Knows

Authoress Note: Here is the newest chapter. I made sure that this chapter was written well. I did a flash forward for this chapter since it would take way too long for me to get this story finished the way I would want it to be finished. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

The Woman Who Knows

April 11, 1996

Sabrina was in the same sub as Lewis and Brock. She was busy looking out the window again. Her eyes closed slightly as she took a deep breath.

"It still gets me every time." Brock said softly.

"Is just your guilt because of stealing from the dead." Anatoly said looking over at the boss man. "She's the only one that is doing a lick of good."

Sabrina's eyes opened and she looked at him. She saw her great grandfather and Thomas were standing there. They had gone with her on every single trip that she had gone on.

Brock moved the camera to him. "Thank, Tolya. Work with me, here. I know she is doing good." Brock said with a smile. Brock moved the camera again and held it at arms length as he looked back out the window with a serious look.

Sabrina laughed lightly. "Don't need to look so serious Brock." She said with humor in her voice. She loved picking on Brock when she got the chance to and he didn't seem to mind being picked on by her. She was like a little sister that he had never had.

Brock laughed lightly. "Says you Sabrina. Says you." He said, before going back into his serious mode.

Sabrina shook her head and continued to look out the window.

"It still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above."

Sabrina shook her head. "So full of drama aren't you Brock."

"You are so full of shit, boss." Said Lewis laughing.

"Dive nine. Here we are again on the deck of the Titanic... two and a half miles down. The pressure is three tons per square inch, enough to crush us like a freight train going over an ant if our hull fails. These windows are nine inches thick if they go, it's sayonara in two microseconds."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "More like one microsecond Brock." She said as she tucked a strand of faded pink hair that was once a white blond.

"Right... Let's go to work." Brock said.

Lewis put on a pair of 3-D electronic goggles, and grabbed the joystick controls.

Sabrina closed her eyes as flashbacks mulled through her mind. She felt two pair of dead eyes on her. She knew Thomas and Robbie were looking at her.

"Walkin' the dog." Lewis said.

Sabrina shook her head as she kept her eyes closed. She had a sketch pad in her hands as she began to sketch something from the flashback that she was getting that day. She wasn't sure who's eyes it was from, but it was a picture of a young man that was an artist.

"I'm in the sitting room. Heading for bedroom B-54." Lewis said.

"Stay off the floor. Don't stir it up like you did yesterday." Brock said to him.

"I'm trying boss."

Sabrina scoffed as she continued to sketch with her eyes closed keeping the flashback fresh in her mind.

"I'm crossing the bedroom." Lewis said.

"Okay, I want to see what's under that wardrobe door." Brock said.

"Careful." Sabrina said, not bothering opening her eyes.

"Easy, Lewis. Take it slow."

Lewis did as he was told. "Ooohh daddy-oh, are you seein' what I'm seein'?"

Brock's eyes went wide. "Oh baby baby baby." He grabbed the mic. "It's payday, boys."

Sabrina shook her head. _"It's not payday, but it's not my place to say." _She thought as she continued to work on the picture that she was working on.

Brock looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina... you had a vision of a man?"

Sabrina didn't look at him.

"Do you know who he is?" Brock asked, looming over her looking at the picture.

Sabrina kept shading in the picture where shading was needed. Her eyes were still closed. "I don't know who he is yet."

"Did you... you know." Brock said, trying not to tell the Russians why she was really here. He just told them that she saw the past and was able to sketch things from memory. He wouldn't dare say that she could see ghosts and touch them. He didn't want her branded as a witch.

"Yes..."

"No name though?"

"No..." She stated as she finished the last bits of the picture. She opened her eyes. "Not a single name Brock."

A hour later they were back up on the ship's deck with the safe that they found.

Sabrina was busy picking up her things that she had placed on the table that was on deck. Her short pink hair blew in the wind. She had gotten hell from her great grandfather when she had colored it, but she felt it was a good time for a change. She had colored it and cut it into a shorter more manageable for her.

"Who's the best? Say it." Lewis said.

Sabrina shook her head as she picked up her sketch pad and pencils.

"You are, Lewis." Brock said before addressing the video crew. "You rolling?"

"Rolling." The camera man said.

"Brock don't be disappointed if you don't find it." Sabrina said before she turned her eyes to the two ghosts that were on the deck with her. She put the sketch pad and pencils into her bag.

"Well, here it is, the moment of truth. Here's where we find out if the time, the sweat, the money spent to charter this ship and these subs, to come out here to the middle of the North Atlantic... were worth it. If what we think is in that same... is in the safe... it will be." Brock looked through the safe. His eyes went wide. "Shit..."

Sabrina shook her head and put the back pack over her shoulder. She walked away from the cameras and towards her room with Thomas and Robbie. "You two go on a head of me." She said to them softly.

The two of them nodded their heads and disappeared.

She walked slowly by herself to her room.

"You know, boss, this happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered." Said Lewis.

"Get that outta my face." Brock said moving away from the camera man and chased after Sabrina. "Sabrina you knew that it wasn't in there didn't you?"

Sabrina stopped in her tracks. She didn't say anything.

Brock got angry and slammed her against the wall.

She screamed in pain.

"You knew!" He yelled. "And you didn't say anything."

She bit her lip. "Let go of me Brock." She shoved him back. "Of course I knew!" She yelled tears evident in her eyes. "You know the rules Brock of someone who can see the past, present, and what is yet to come. I couldn't tell you."

Brock's anger went away when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh god... Sabrina... I'm sorry."

Sabrina held her hand up. "Save it for someone who actually gives a fuck." She said before storming away holding onto her back in pain. A few of the tears slipped from her eyes as she walked. She wiped them away quickly as she opened the door to her bedroom that was on the ship. Sabrina put her backpack onto her desk and sat down trying to keep her tears down.

"Brina..."

Sabrina's eyes shot up to her great grandfather. "What?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Robbie noticed this quickly. "What was all the yelling about?"

Sabrina scoffed lightly. "Brock was mad. He wanted the diamond so badly and it wasn't there. I knew." She said softly.

Robbie looked at her. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Sabrina stood up carefully wincing. "Why would it matter." She said as she walked into the bathroom to change her clothes. Her back was killing her badly. She knew that he had bruised her badly. She slipped on a white tank top over her black bra. She didn't care that she had a black bra on. It didn't arouse any one with her wearing such things since she hardly left her room other then to eat and get on the subs to go down to the Titanic. She changed into a pair of boy shorts as well. She tied her short hair into a messy bun a few pink stands framed her face. She turned and looked at her back in the mirror. She saw some bruises appearing on the spots where her back was exposed. She let out a sigh and came out of the bathroom.

"Why did you say that?"

"You can't do anything about it. If I got hurt, I got hurt. You can't protect me like I am a child great grand da." She said as she went to her desk. "Some women do get slammed up against things." She said as she opened her bag to remove her sketch pad and pencils.

Thomas saw the bruising on her back. "He did this to you."

"Yes... he did, but he was upset. He knows the laws that bind me. If I tell I could lose my gift all together. I can only predict things. I can't go out and say it to the living." She said softly. She turned to the sketch that she drew that day. "Do you know who he is?" She asked pointing out the picture.

"I know his face." Thomas told her. "I don't know his name. He was with a first class woman that he had fallen in love with. Rose..."

She closed her eyes. "Rose DeWitt Bukater?" She asked softly.

Thomas looked at her in shock. "Yes, that would have been her name... but as far as anyone knows she died the night that Titanic went down."

Sabrina shook her head. "No..."

"No what? Brina you know something." Robbie said.

Sabrina held up her hand. "I am not going to say." She said as she closed her book and rushed into the bathroom changing quickly. She rushed out of the room and bounded up the stairs to the preservation room. "Brock!" She yelled.

Brock looked at her in shock. "You actually going to talk to me after what happened?"

"Yes, did you find a picture?"

"Picture what picture?"

"Drawing." She explained.

Brock turned to the picture. He was still on the phone with someone. "Hang on a second." He said. He watched the screen that Sabrina was watching as well. A picture of a young woman nude, well not completely nude. A necklace was around her neck. The date April 14, 1912 with initials JD. "Sabrina the picture of the heart of the ocean where is it."

Sabrina went to her desk that was in the room. She opened the folder that had a drawing of it one from her own hand and it was in color. She quickly walked back over to him. "Here." She said handing it to him.

"I'll be God damned."

"Get a feed up to CNN now!" Yelled Sabrina.

Brock looked at her. "Right." He said, to the crew. "Sabrina stay with me."

Sabrina nodded her head. "Right sir."

We heard a voice from a CNN announcer. "Treasure hunter Brock Lovett is best know for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck... the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic with a colleague of his Miss Sabrina MacAlister... Hello Brock... Miss MacAlister."

Sabrina shifted lightly in her seat.

"Yes, hi, Tracy. You know, Titanic is not just a shipwreck, Titanic is The shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks."

Sabrina sat there in silence.

"I've planned this expedition for three years, and we're out here recovering amazing things... things that will have enormous historical and educational value."

"But it's no secret that education is not your main purpose. You're a treasure hunter. So what is the treasure that you are hunting?"

"I'd rather show you than tell you, and we think we're very close to doing just that."

"You're expedition is at the center of storm of controversy over salvaging rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber."

Sabrina shook her head.

"Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and cataloged properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today... a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years... and my team are able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now. Sabrina here even had it in her vision. She knew that we would find something worth while to bring to the surface."

Sabrina's pale face flushed. It almost matched her faded pink hair.

The feed finished.

Sabrina stood up. "You did good Brock." She said as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Where are you off to?"

Sabrina winked. "None of your business. Wouldn't want to scare the crew now would you?"

Brock shook his head knowing what she had meant by that. He watched he walk out of the room.

Sabrina walked into her room and shook her head seeing that Robbie was looking through a photo album that was in her room. "Great grand da..." She said as she crossed her arms.

Robbie looked up at her.

She shook her head. "Looking at me photo album again? Why?" She asked as she came over.

"I haven't seen these pictures before. Let alone you telling me what they are about." He said softly.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, sorry... not stories behind those pictures for now." She said as she picked up her sketch book before flipping through the pages.

Thomas was busy looking at the pictures that Robbie was looking at. He noticed a picture of a woman that looked almost exactly the same age as Sabrina. "Sabrina... who is this?"

Sabrina put her book down on the table and walked over to see who the picture was of. She felt tears come to her eyes. They were tears of pain for the pain that she was feeling deep down in her heart. "That's my mother." She said softly.

"She looks the same age as you do."

Sabrina looked away. She didn't want to admit that her mother looked the same as her. Or at least tell Thomas why her mother looked that young when she should've looked a bit older then that.

Robbie let out a sigh. "Lass you really need to tell him soon about your gift besides seeing us and what not."

Sabrina turned sharply. "I know. I am just not ready yet."

Robbie let out a sigh. "You haven't come to terms with it."

Sabrina glared at him. "I know that. I don't think I ever will." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Back up on deck." She said as she popped her head back in the room grabbing a jacket for her to wear over her shirt. She walked back up on deck. "Brock..."

"You are going down on this launch?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

-The Next Day-

Sabrina was with Brock and Lewis they were getting ready to go on another dive.

"She's a goddamned liar! A nutcase. Like that... what's her name?" Lewis asked.

"Anastasia." Sabrina said as she ducked under a rope to keep her head from getting taken off by the rope. Her pink hair was whipping around her face.

"They're inbound." Said Bobby.

Brock nodded his head and followed Lewis, Bobby, and Sabrina.

"She says she's Rose DeWitt Bukater, right? Rose DeWitt Bukater died on the Titanic. At the age of 17. If she'd've lived, she'd be over a hundred now."

"A hundred and one next month." Said Brock.

Sabrina shook her head and just walked silently along with the three men.

"Okay, so she's a very old goddamned liar. I traced her as far back as the 20's... she was working as an actress in L.A. An actress. Her name was Rose Dawson. Then she married a guy name Calvert, moved to Cedar Rapids, had two kids. Now Calvert's dead, and from what I've heard Cedar Rapids is dead."

Sabrina shook her head and rolled her pale blue eyes.

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead... or on this ship. But she knows about it. And I want to hear what she has to say. Got it." Brock said. "Since Sabrina can't tell us where it is actually located."

"Then why the hell is she even on board."

"You know why she is on board Lewis."

Sabrina hauled off and hit him upside the back of the head. "I may be a seer Lewis, but do you really want me to lose my gift forever?" She hissed to him as she walked a head of them.

"She's mad at you Lewis. You need to apologize to her." Brock said as he went a head to meet up with Rose.

The helicopter landed on the ship's helicopter pad. A young woman got out first ducking under the rotor even though she didn't need to.

"S'cuse me, I have to go and check our supply of Depends." Lewis said.

Sabrina shot a glare at him. "Shut it you bastard." She said as she went to go and help the young girl with her grandmother. She helped them to the stateroom.

"Thank you..." The young girl started.

"Sabrina. It is nice to finally meet you Lizzy and Rose." She said with a smile.

"How did you..." Lizzy stated.

Brock stood in the door way of Rose's room. "Is your stateroom alright?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. Very nice. Have you met my granddaughter, Lizzy? She takes care of me."

"Yes. We met just a few minutes ago, grandma. Remember, up on deck?" She said softly to her grandmother.

"Oh, yes..."

Lizzy turned her attention to Sabrina. "How did you know our names?"

Sabrina smiled.

"She's our seer. She can see past, present, and future." Brock said to Lizzy.

"Oh..."

Sabrina bowed her head. "I'm going to go and check on the preservation process." She said leaving the room. Sabrina felt so many of the memories of the old woman just by looking at her. Memories as far back as 1900. She walked down the hallway only to have a member of the crew run up to her.

"Miss MacAlister the ghost fixed the pipes in the bathrooms." Said one of the crew members.

Sabrina let out a sigh. "How many times to I have to tell you Viktor there is no such thing as ghosts." She lied.

"Right mam." He ran off to go and check on something else.

Sabrina walked into the bathroom that was shared by everyone. She saw Thomas fixing the leaky pipe that was in this bathroom. Sabrina crossed her arms. "Thomas Andrews..." She said softly.

Thomas looked up at her.

"How many times do I have to warn you since you were able to touch things not to fix anything." She whispered to him.

"I can't help it." He said as he got up off of the floor.

"What if someone sees something moving around on the ship huh? I can't help it. I was once a great ship builder."

Sabrina let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't allow you to do that... not while there is someone on the ship that is going to tell us a story about the Titanic... At least her story anyways. Can you promise me that you won't work on anything while she is here? Please?"

"Why are you afraid that I am going to scare her to death?"

"Yes, she is a hundred years old Mr. Andrews... She could die from being scared."

Thomas nodded his head in understanding.

"I have to go though." She said before turning to leave out of the bathroom to go back to where she was headed to before.

Thomas decided to go and follow her.

This is the end of this chapter please let me know what you think. I want to be able to continue this story as well.


	4. Remembering

ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337- I am glad that you love it. I hope you like this update.

Authoress Note: I redid this chapter. I deleted the old one and fixed this one. I took some things out. Added more. I didn't want the story to be the same as another story that was on the site that I had never read before.

Chapter 4

Remembering

"Yes, she is a hundred years old Mr. Andrews... She could die from being scared."

Thomas nodded his head in understanding.

"I have to go though." She said before turning to leave the bathroom to go back to where she was headed to before.

Thomas decided to go and follow her.

Sabrina walked into the preservation room. She looked back at the picture that Rose would soon want to see. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw Thomas standing there looking at what she was looking at.

Thomas turned his head away from the drawing that he had just saw. He knew it was young Rose that had talked to him.

Sabrina shook her head lightly. She saw that Brock, Lizzy, Lewis, and Rose had come into the room.

Rose looked at the drawing.

Brock had a picture of the Heart of the Ocean in his hand. The one that Sabrina had sketched into color a while back. "Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared in 1792, about the time Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too... re-cut into a heart-like shape... and it became Le Coeur de la Mer. The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more then the Hope Diamond."

Thomas looked angered at what Brock was saying. He shot this look towards her.

She gave him a look saying that it was her idea to be hunting for the stupid thing.

Thomas's anger settled some seeing in her eyes that she meant the look that she was sending to him.

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing." Rose said softly.

"By god young Rose..." Thomas said softly.

Sabrina's eyes went wide at what she heard Thomas said.

Rose pointed to the drawing. "I only wore it this once."

"You actually believe this is you, grandma?" Asked Lizzy.

"It's me dear. Wasn't I a hot number?" Rose asked with a smile.

Sabrina cleared her throat softly looking at Brock.

Brock knew that he needed to cut to the chase. "I tracked it down through insurance records... an old claim that was settled under terms absolute secrecy. Do you know who the claimant was, Rose?"

"Someone name Hockley, I should imagine." Rose said thoughtfully.

Sabrina held up her hand to stop Brock from talking. Her eyes had a distant look as she looked at the drawing again. She was having another flash back just by looking at it.

Rose looked at Sabrina confused. "Mr. Lovett..."

"Sabrina..." Brock said, concerned about her. He had already slammed her up against the wall before. He didn't know what this look was about, but she was having one.

"Mr. Lovett what is wrong with Miss MacAlister?"

"She is having a flashback." Brock said.

Sabrina's hand came up to her chest and clenched her shirt in her hand where her heart was at. She collapsed backwards.

Brock caught her before she could hit her head. "Lewis..."

"Right boss." Lewis said as he picked her up taking her out of the room.

Thomas was torn to either stay here and listen to what was being said or go and check on Sabrina. He decided to listen quickly with what Rose had to say first before going to check on Sabrina. He watched Lewis carry her out of the room.

"Damn girl you need to stop doing that to us." He muttered as he carried her back to her room that was on the ship.

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes. "And you are too loud Lewis." She muttered.

"Well it is the truth." He said as he kicked her door open lightly to her room. He walked across the room and placed her down on the bed. "You stay here and rest."

Sabrina let out a sigh. "Fine."

Lewis looked at her concerned. "I do mean it. We don't want you to pass out again on us." He said softly.

"I know."

"Just relax... we will talk everything over with you later."

Sabrina nodded her head.

Lewis walked out of the room.

Sabrina shook her head and carefully got off of her bed. She got a cloth from her dresser and went into her bathroom putting cold water onto it. She put it onto the back of her neck. She shook her head. "As if I am going to listen to someone that isn't the boss." She muttered as she walked out of her bathroom. She walked out of her room and back to the room that they were in before. Sabrina walked into the room holding a wet cloth to the back of her neck keeping herself cool. She wanted to this. She needed to even though she was pushing herself.

Thomas looked at her concerned look.

She shot him the I'm fine look.

Brock noticed Sabrina was back in the room. "Sabrina..."

Sabrina shook her head. "I am fine Brock." She walked over to Rose and crouched down. "Are you ready to go back to Titanic?" She asked Rose.

Rose looked at her. "Yes, Miss MacAlister."

Sabrina walked with them to the imagining room where they were using the Mir one and two, and two ROVs, Snoop Dog and the Duncan. Sabrina saw Thomas sitting on one of the chairs that was in the room. She walked over to Thomas. "I am going to have to sit here too you know." She said real soft that no one else could hear her.

Thomas moved his legs slightly so she could sit down.

Sabrina's cheeks burned a little bit and sat down. She was surprised the Thomas was able to move to allow her to sit down and make it look like she was sitting down on the chair. Her back was against his chest.

Thomas could feel her heart rate go up a little bit with the closeness that was between the two of them.

"Live from 12,000 feet." Lewis said.

Rose looked at the screen carefully.

Sabrina tries not to look at the screens. She didn't want to have another flashback from the past. There were still a few people that she had to send and they were still aboard the ship. She knew that she had to send them all at once when she got the chance to.

"The bow's struck in the bottom like an ax, from the impact. Here... I can run a simulation we worked up on this monitor over here. We've put together the world's largest database on the Titanic. Okay, here..."

"Rose might not want to see this Lewis." Brock warned.

"She does. She's curious." Sabrina said softly. Her Irish accent came through.

Thomas looked at her wondering how a second generation Irish-American still had such a strong accent.

The visual of the Titanic appeared on the screen.

Sabrina knew what he was going to say. She knew that he wasn't right about a few points in this story that he was about to tell. She just shook her head and listened in.

"She hits the burg on the starboard side and it sort of bumps along... punching holes like morris code... dit dit dit, down the side. Now she's flooding in the forward compartments... and the water spill over the tops of the bulkheads, going aft. As her bow is going down, her stern is coming up... slow at first... and then faster and faster until it's lifting all that weight, maybe 20 or 30 thousand tons.. out of the water and the hull can't deal... so skrttt." He made the sound effect to make his point. "... it splits! Right down to the keel, which acts like a big hinge. Now the bow swings down and the stern falls back level... but the weight of the bow pulls the stern up vertical and then the bow section detaches, heading for the bottom. The stern bobs like a cork, floods and goes under about 2:20 a.m. Two hours and forty minutes after the collision. The bow pulls out of its dive and planes away, almost a half a mile, before it hits the bottom going maybe 12 miles an hour. KABOOM! The stern implodes as it sinks, from pressure, and rips apart from the force of the current as it falls, landing like a big pile of junk. Cool huh?"

Sabrina shook her head. She knew that he was wrong. That wasn't how it sank. She kept seeing it over and over again in her mind. She bit the inside of her lip to keep her from telling what actually happened when the ship split into two.

"Thank you for the fine forensic analysis, Mr. Bodine. Of course the experience of it was somewhat less clinical." Rose said.

"Will you share it with us?" Asked Brock.

Rose looked at the Titanic on the screen. Memories flooded back to her. She sobbed silently.

"I'm taking her to rest." Lizzy said.

"No!"

Sabrina looked at the older Rose in shock. She never heard someone change their momentum that quickly. Rose reminded her too much of her mother. A free spirit.

"Tell us, Rose." Brock said.

Sabrina quickly got up and went to her desk that was in the room pulling out a sketch pad. She grabbed a pencil and rushed back over to where Thomas was sitting. She quickly sat down and felt a pair of cold hands upon her bare shoulders. Sabrina tried not to look over her shoulder knowing that Thomas was holding onto her shoulders to keep her calm. She knew that he was there just in case she fainted again.

"It's been 84 years..."

"Just tell us what you can..."

"Brock shut it." Sabrina scolded him before she shut her eyes.

"It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in."

Brock turned on the mini recorder to record this session.

"Titanic was call the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was..."

Sabrina began to sketch a picture with out opening her eyes.

Thomas watched carefully over her shoulder watching what she was sketching. He realized what was being triggered for Sabrina to be sketching. Rose's words seemed to wash over her and her sketching was fairly quick for a young woman. Pictures that were from Rose's memory of the ship. He moved his head and saw that her eyes were closed. He hadn't looked at her that closely when she drawn.

Sabrina flipped the page and began to sketch again. Her eyes were still closed.

Thomas never got tired of seeing Sabrina sketching with her eyes closed. He thought that it was the most different thing that he had ever seen. He looked like a child at Christmas time eyes opened wide with fascination with what she was doing. He couldn't help, but look at the smoothness of her shoulders. He wish he could touch her with out her shivering.

Sabrina turned the page again and continued. She had gone through at least five pages since Rose had started talking. The pictures were drawn fast, but they still looked great for someone who was seasoned. Usually seasoned artists took their time with drawings, but not her. She was getting memories down in graphite before she forgot.

"Of course his gift was only to reflect light back onto himself, to illuminate the greatness that was Caledon Hockley. I twas a cold stone... a heart of ice. After all these years, feel it closing around my throat like a dog collar. I can still feel its weight. If you could have felt it, not just seen it..." Rose said softly.

"Well, that's the general idea, my dear." Brock said.

Sabrina's eyes opened up knowing that Rose was done telling the story for now. She knew that it was taking a lot out of this woman to be talking about something so grand.

"So let me get this right. You were gonna kill yourself by jumping off the Titanic?" Lewis scoffed. "That's great!"

"Lewis." Said Brock scolding the man.

Rose and Lewis both laughed.

Sabrina shook her head knowing that Lewis was joking. "Brock he's just jabbing." She said as she closed her sketch book.

"All you had to do was wait two days!" Said Lewis.

Brock looked at the clock.

Sabrina noticed the look that he had. It was taking to long for him.

"Rose, tell us more about the diamond. What did Hockley do with it after that?"

"I'm afraid I'm feeling a little tired, Mr. Lovett." Rose said.

"Wait! Can you give us something to go on, here? Like who had access to the safe. What about this Lovejoy guy? The valet. Did he have the combination?"

Sabrina sighed. "That is enough Brock. She's tired. Let her rest." Sabrina said ordering Brock to calm down. "You are just making it harder for her. She's older then we are."

Brock watched Lizzy take Rose out of the room. "Damn it Sabrina we were so close of having the information out of her."

Sabrina shot up to her feet getting close into Brock's face. Her shirt had lifted some revealing another tattoo that was of an Irish cross with tribal ink done around it. A tramp stamp as people would call it now a days.

Thomas was confused of why she had something so permanent on her, but he knew that this was 84 years later and this was the first time that he saw that tattoo. It still surprised him that women would get tattoos.

"Listen here you bastard. She's is one hundred years old. She don't need this shit from you. She called you remember? Give her time." Sabrina yelled at him.

Brock sunk back a little bit in shock with what Sabrina had said.

"Do you really want me to expose myself if you put so much stress on her that she dies and then I have to use my gift? I don't want to do that. You want me labeled as a witch to the Russians? I won't accept that Brock!"

Thomas watched her in shock. He had never once seen her blow up about something so trivial.

"Just think before you say something next time. You don't have to be a prying bastard to get your way. Let her do it her own way." She turned her heel and began to walk only to be grabbed by him.

She turned around. "I suggest you let me go." She seethed.

Brock released her. "I'm sorry..."

"Tell that to her when she comes out. She's the one that you should be saying sorry to. Not me. I'm going to go and rest. We've been at this for hours. I've been sketching for hours." She said as she began to walk slowly out of the room.

Thomas followed her. "You... blew up. I don't think I have ever seen you do that." Thomas said as he followed her more closely.

Sabrina gave him a look saying that she would be talking to him once she got to her room. She walked down another hallway to her room. She opened the door and went inside of her room. She ran her fingers through her pink hair. "Damn it." She said as she threw the sketch book onto her desk. _"Get a hold of yourself damn it. You acted like a complete bitch to your friend that you have been hanging around for almost 2 years. I really should just go home and relax so I am not driving myself to the point in blowing up at him again. But there is a job that needed to be done. I have to finish my job." _She thought to herself.

"He is still hunting for that diamond why?" Thomas asked.

Sabrina looked at him and scoffed lightly. "He thinks that it is going to bring a big payday for him which it will, that is if he can find it. Big pay day or not he'll know what to do. Treasure hunters all think the same anyways."

Robbie nodded his head. "You should rest. Tomorrow it looks like it is going to be a long day for you."

Sabrina let out a sigh. "I know."

Thomas looked at her. "Why did you blow up at the person that hired you."

"You saw how he was badgering poor Rose. She's old..."

"Rose... is a pistol. She can handle Mr. Lovett if need be."

Sabrina let out a sigh. "I know that, but I have to make sure that she rests. I really don't want to be trying to relay a message from beyond the grave for her to him." She said as she went into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She slipped on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She came back out and put her hair back into a short pony tail. "It's bad enough that I do it now with out being branded as a witch by them." She said as she walked over to her bed.

Thomas watched her carefully. He had gotten to know her over the time that he had been on the ship and he had grown accustomed to what she did. He was even use to what she was wearing now. He realized that women in this time weren't as modest with what they wore. He thought that this was probably a bad idea that he was looking at her form in the clothes that she was wearing. "I don't think they will brand you that."

"Devil's child or what ever you want to call it." She said softly. She kneeled at the end of her bed and did a little prayer to keep herself sane as Thomas thought it would. She carefully got up and held onto her cross necklace that she wore around her neck. She crawled into bed and covered herself up. She tried to drift off to sleep.

~Thomas's Point of View~

That poor girl has too much riding on her abilities. Why would someone want to use her abilities to the max. It isn't going to help her if she keeps fainting. This makes the fifth time in the last month that she has fainted. It's becoming too much I can tell just by looking at her.

I heard Robbie clear her throat.

I turned and faced him. "What?"

"You are starting to fall for her aren't you?" He asked me.

My eyes went wide. "I'm dead... I can't fall in love with someone who is living."

Robbie shook his head. "It has been documented to happen." Robbie said knowingly.

"How can someone who is dead fall in love with someone so alive?"

Robbie shook his head. "It isn't planned." He said softly. "She might be in love with you too, but I can be wrong. She doesn't fall in love easily "

I shook my head. "It isn't possible." I looked back at her. _"Could I really be falling in love with her? Not possible." _I thought. There was no way at all that I could be falling for her. Compassion for what she was going through yes, but love no.

~No One's Point of View~

There was a knock on the door.

Sabrina shot up and got up out of bed. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Brock what is it?"

"I'm sending you home for now."

Sabrina shook her head. "I've been out here for almost two years and now you decide to send me home? I still have ghosts to send and you know it."

Brock shook his head. "You keep fainting on us."

Sabrina shook her head. "I said I was fine Brock. I faint so? It is part of this gift." Sabrina shook her head. "And that isn't even half of it. You know that." She said softly.

"And you won't tell."

Sabrina grabbed his arm and pulled him inside of the room. "You really want to know what else I am hiding?" She asked softly. "Really truly?"

Brock nodded his head.

Sabrina whipped her head around to make sure that Thomas wasn't there. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he wasn't there. He must've went somewhere with her great grandfather.

"You looking around for ghosts?"

Sabrina looked at him. "I don't want them to hear this." She said as she looked at him.

"What is it come on. Tell me."

She let out a sigh. "Did you ever wonder why I look 37 instead of 27?" She asked as she fingered some of her pink hair.

"I've wondered, but I wouldn't press the matter."

Sabrina let out a bigger sigh. "I knew you wouldn't press the matter." She said as she looked up at him. "You already knew that I can see ghosts and probably touch them right?"

Brock nodded his head.

"I can also bring them back to life if I need to."

Brock looked at her in shock. "Bring them to life?"

"Yes... That's why I look older then I already am. I gave some of my life force when I was 14 years old. My mother had died of Leukemia and I gave her some of my life force to cure her because I needed her." She said softly.

Brock looked like he was going to pass out.

She let out a sigh. "See that is the reaction that I didn't want to see. You can go." She said shoving him out of the room and closing the door.

"You lied..." A Irish accent came into the room.

She knew who it was. "Me lie? No, just hidden the truth."

Thomas glared at her. "You lied about having a gift."

Sabrina shook her head. "As I said I hidden the truth. I can't keep giving my life force to someone else." She said as she walked to her bed. "Quit acting like you care. Ghosts don't care. They don't fall in love after they die." She hissed to him. "You have gotten use to me, but you haven't seen nothing yet. Now hold out your hand damn it."

Thomas shook his head.

"You don't want to know if you are ready to go yet?" She yelled looking at him.

"No, it looks like you need more moral support."

She shook her head. "Moral support? No, I don't need that."

Robbie came through the door. "You don't need me here either?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I don't." She said softly. "You already talked to me earlier about being sent."

Robbie nodded his head. "I know. It's my time to go. I just wanted to make sure that you lived through this."

Sabrina nodded her head. "The path isn't written in stone great grand da. It changes from time to time depending on what path you take. I have seven ghosts to send still. Six aren't ready, but one is." She said softly.

"It's almost midnight." He said softly.

She grabbed her jacket. "Come on." She said softly as she slipped her jacket on.

"I will as long as you promise me something."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Leave here... or don't go back down to Titanic... Please."

Sabrina shook her head. "I can't. I have to finish what I started."

"Then what will happen to you after that. Your life energy I can feel that it is draining and draining quickly."

Sabrina gave him the so what look. She hated it that a ghost was interfering with her life. "It's my choice. I've sent over 5000 people to the other side." She said softly. "What's wrong with sending 7 more?"

"You know what you need to do if you need to send more than one person."

Sabrina shook her head. "I know." She knew what she needed to do and she was going to end up freezing if she did it.

"Send me tomorrow... you're tired now."

Sabrina shook her head again. "Tomorrow... Brock is going to the Titanic."

"Are you going?"

She shook her head. "No... I'm staying on the ship. But you two can go." She said softly. She wasn't going to admit if she went down one more time she would be out longer then what she was today.

"You want us to go?"

"Yes... I won't be good company. I have to finish writing that book over there." She said pointing to un finished book that was sitting on her desk. "I'll have a wire down there to listen... or I will just listen to it later. Just don't talk... recorders can pick up anything. Even the slightest sound that you make it will pick up."

"We will be careful."

Sabrina looked at Thomas and saw that he was still mad at her. "You're mad at me."

"You lied."

Sabrina scoffed. "What did you think we were friends Mr. Andrews? We aren't. I can't be friends with someone that I can't feel a heart beat from. You're fooling yourself."

Thomas looked hurt.

Sabrina tore out of her room. She didn't want to see no one look hurt, but it was true. She couldn't be friends with someone who was dead. She ran down the halls past Brock who was talking to Lizzy in the hallway.

"Lizzy wait here." Brock said, as he rushed after Sabrina.

Lizzy shook her head and decided to run after him to see what was all the fuss about. She knew nothing of this young woman, but she knew trouble when she saw it.

That is the end of the revised version of this chapter. Hopefully it is a lot better then the last version. I hope you like it. Please review.


	5. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am probably going to re-write this entire thing. I am going to take a break from this story and gather my thoughts on it and make it better than ever. I know I rewrote chapter 4, but I still wanted to make this a Thomas Andrews/OC story, but I need to rethink the process of how the story should go. I'm going to actually have to switch the entire story line around. So keep an eye out for the revised version. I will hopefully have it started within the next few weeks. I want to make sure that I do this story some kind of justice. I realized I wrote better in the first person seeing it through their eyes instead of third person. I don't know why that is, but anyways I'm rambling again. I hopefully will have the first chapter of the revised version of this story.


End file.
